


Occupied

by BubbleWangji



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Bottom Wang Yi Bo, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, M/M, Switching, Top Wang Yi Bo, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, lsfy - Freeform, zsww - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleWangji/pseuds/BubbleWangji
Summary: There's a vacant room in Xiao Zhan's flat.There's a vacant space on Xiao Zhan's bed.Yibo is looking to occupy one, or maybe both.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 38
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

Xiao Zhan set down the book he was reading when a knock startled him. “Yes?” He said to the familiar face that greeted him upon opening the door.

“Xiao Zhan? Do you remember me? I’m here for the vacant room you'll have rented.”

“Oh... Zhuocheng’s classmate! Wang Yibo, right? How did you know about the room?” It’s been less than a week since Zhuocheng moved out from the spare room in his flat and Xiao Zhan's still not able to post a notice, looking for a new tenant at the university's online bulletin. "Of course, Zhuocheng told you, right?" Xiao Zhan asked, feeling a little silly for not realizing soon enough.

“He told me about it last week. He said he was going to move to another place since his internship will start soon. He knew I was looking to rent a room near the university because the place I'm renting now is still quite far.”

Xiao Zhan held the door open for Wang Yibo to come in. “If you’re looking for a place near the university, this should be perfect. And I'm sure by now, you are already aware of the rates around this area. Zhuocheng wouldn't have given up the room if it wasn't too far from where he's going to be taking his internship." Xiao Zhan led the way through his flat. "Zhuocheng knows me well and I know he wouldn't have told you about the room if he didn't trust you enough. I'll have you rent the room for the same rate he did. I'm not so strict with the rent but I prefer you inform me if you can't settle on due time.” Xiao Zhan said to seal the deal and so he won’t have to bother with posting a notice.

“Really? That sounds good. I actually don’t have to see it because I trust Zhuocheng too. I just came over because I wanted to tell you personally that I am very interested. And if you're okay to have me occupy the room, then we'll settle so I can move in.”

“You can move in as soon as you want.” Xiao Zhan opened the door to the said room, which was next to his. "This room was already furnished when my parents got me the flat so you got yourself a bed and a study area there, a drawer and a closet. Will you be fine with sharing the bathroom and laundry area? There's only one to use."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Anyway, it's going to be just me and you here. You may use the kitchen and the living area as you please." Xiao Zhan was only renting out the room for additional income anyway, so he can easily get by with just doing small gigs as a photographer while completing his units before graduating. "You can have a maximum of three people over, as long as you inform me first, but no drinking, smoking, and drugs. Also not too much noise when I am working on my pieces and... no orgies." Xiao Zhan said with a wink.

"Of course, no orgies." Yibo shook his head grinning.

Xiao Zhan sat on the bed while Yibo looked around the room. "I re-arranged everything two days ago because I was supposed to take pictures for the online bulletin, but you can do whatever you want with the stuff here-- and those are my paintings." Xiao Zhan chuckled when Yibo stared up the walls. "You can take them down if it doesn't suit your taste--"

"No. I like them." Yibo whirled after cutting him off. "Gives the room character."

"Does it?"

Yibo shrugged. "I'm not the art student here, you are."

Xiao Zhan raised a brow. "I like you already."

“Then can I move in tonight?”

“Tonight?” Too soon, but it was a weekend so Xiao Zhan thought it was fine. “Sure. I can help you haul your things in later.”

~

It’s been two weeks since Yibo moved in and Xiao Zhan could say that it was actually not a bad decision to have him rent the room and share the place.

Yibo wasn't as organized or as much a neat freak like Zhuocheng, but he knew how to keep things in order. They shared the same taste in some stuff like food and movies. Yibo's well-mannered enough to respect his space, his home, and the things in it. He followed Xiao Zhan's rules well and was careful about every thing he does in the flat.

And Yibo was also good looking. Very good looking.

All in all, he was the perfect housemate.

No problem at all. 

Well, except maybe for one...

Yibo walked out of his room that morning, again wearing nothing but skimpy boxers... and a fucking huge hard-on.

“Zhan-ge! Good morning.” He greeted with that sexy, sleep-hoarse voice before he made his way to the bathroom to go through his morning routine.

“Hey, morning.” Xiao Zhan greeted back over his bowl of corn cereals, watching as the very fair legs disappeared through the bathroom door.

Xiao Zhan released the air trapped in his lungs and continued chewing on his breakfast. He made sure he adjusted his own cock in his pyjamas when he heard the water stop running from inside the bathroom.

“Got classes later?” Xiao Zhan asked when Yibo sauntered over, grabbing and filling his own bowl with cereals and milk.

“Just one major and a make-up class.” Yibo sat in front of him and sleepily chewed on his breakfast. “You?”

“We're sculpting something for the coming fair after my major this morning." Xiao Zhan said, blankly staring at the part of Yibo's chest that he could eye from over the table. Maybe he'd sculpt that. "Afternoon to evening. I’m a bit pissed that I won’t be able to make it to Zhuocheng's house warming party tonight.” Their friend, who's finally settled in his new apartment, called and invited both of them the previous night.

“Oh... You can’t come?” Yibo straightened up from his bowl and Xiao Zhan wasn’t sure if the other was disappointed.

“Can’t do.” Xiao Zhan stood up and placed his bowl in the sink.

“That’s too bad. I thought I could finally make you ride my bike if we come home together."

The water was running but Xiao Zhan was just staring at it. Somehow, he can imagine himself pressed up against Yibo's back while they ride around town late in the night.

"Zhan-ge, just leave it there and I’ll wash it." Yibo stood next to him to turn the faucet off. "You’ll be late. I still have enough time.”

"Oh." Xiao Zhan took a step back. "Okay."

See. This Wang Yibo really is the perfect housemate.

~

“You like men too, right Zhan-ge?” They were both lazily lounging on the living room couch, watching random programs that Sunday night, when Yibo asked him the question out of nowhere.

Xiao Zhan sat up and turned to Yibo with a bit of surprise, but he recovered quick and answered. “Do you think I’d be comfortable letting Zhuocheng rent that room when he is almost inseparable from his boyfriend, if I was straight?”

“Well, you’re a pretty chill person. What if you’re just that cool to actually not mind even if you’re straight?”

Xiao Zhan shrugged and considered Yibo’s retort. “Could be.”

“So,” Yibo started again after a long silence of watching movie credits. “Did you and Zhuocheng ever...”

"Yibo!" Xiao Zhan burst out laughing. He turned off the screen in front of them, calming himself. “You and Zhuocheng were classmates for a few semesters. You know his boyfriend too. They both only have eyes and hands for each other!”

“But he moved in here with you two years ago. I remember him introducing you to me back then. And he only met the love of his life--" He quoted. "--after that and dated months later.” Yibo defended.

“Honestly, actually..." Xiao Zhan paused and wondered if he should say what he was about to say, because it would be very much likely to be followed by another question. "The truth is, we thought about it. But no, we never did.”

“Why not?” Yibo stood up and stretched, looking ready to hit the sack, but then his interest got poked.

“Hmm?” Xiao Zhan stood up as well and walked over to his room’s door. “Because he said he will never let me top.”

~

Of course after some time, Xiao Zhan realized that somehow, after he’s seen Yibo walk out of his room almost every morning for three months, usually with an overwhelming hard-on, he’s grown curious about it. A curiosity that led to a hidden attraction that he kept ignoring until that one evening when Yibo came back to the flat drunk, dragging another man inside his room.

“You don’t mind, right?” His words slurred.

“You already texted me this afternoon. I told you, it’s fine.”

Yibo smiled and pinched his chin before going back to his room, leaving Xiao Zhan lazing on the couch alone.

Very much alone.

Xiao Zhan was about to retire to his room when Yibo’s head poked out his door and called his name.

"Zhan-ge!" He called again. “Do you have lube?” Yibo chuckled, walking towards Xiao Zhan's bedroom door, barefoot and topless.

“Lube?”

“I don’t wanna go to the convenience store across the street looking like this.”

Xiao Zhan eyed Yibo up and down, his eyes straying a bit too long on the bulging fabric of his tight pants and the V below his flat abdomen that pointed down to his...

“I’ll replace it tomorrow, if you need it that soon.” Yibo swayed and pressed his cheek on the wall next to his door, giving him drunk puppy eyes.

Fucking cute. Xiao Zhan snorted and pushed the door to his room open “Alright. Since you’re cute as fuck right now.”

“Yes!” Yibo gave a weak fist pump and followed Xiao Zhan inside his room.

Xiao Zhan pulled out a small bottle of lube from his bedside drawer and closed Yibo’s large hand around it. “Here. Use it well.” He joked.

Yibo swayed again, trailing his fingers on Xiao Zhan’s waist and pulling him close, lips hovering Xiao Zhan's. “Thank you, beautiful.” Yibo bent down and pressed an open-mouth kiss on his neck. “Hmm... Do you want to join us?” He playfully whispered.

Oh God, Yibo was so drunk and Xiao Zhan knew too well not to go weak against an invitation like this one. Though his cock kinda pulsed at what his tenant did. “Yibo... You’re so drunk.” He gently pushed the other back. "And I said no orgies."

"Technically, it would be a threesome." Yibo ran a finger from Xiao Zhan lower lip and down, slowly blinking his hooded eyes.

“Just go back to your room and fuck his head off before you collapse. You’re so hard already.” Xiao Zhan played along and rubbed his palm over Yibo’s crotch which made the latter moan.

“Aah... Alright.” Yibo kissed him then, a swift brush of lips and tongue, and then oddly, a peck on his forehead. “Thanks for this, my dear landlord. Let me buy you lunch tomorrow, okay?”

“Uh-huh." He watched Yibo zig-zag out of his room. "That is, if you’re awake for lunch tomorrow!” Xiao Zhan yelled towards the other room.

When Yibo entered his room and slammed the door, Xiao Zhan followed suit. Twice, making sure his door was locked, he discarded his clothes and masturbated to the tune of Yibo and that other man fucking their dicks off.

~

“I did that?”

Xiao Zhan nodded, still laughing so loud.

“God, I’m so sorry, Zhan-ge.” Yibo covered his face with both hands.

“Oh, come on. You even moaned when I touched you just before you left my room.”

Yibo dissolved into embarrassed laughter as he listened to his landlord narrate the events of last night while eating the hangover soup that Xiao Zhan made him for dinner. Of course, omitting the part where he orgasmed twice while listening to him cry out in pleasure.

“Sorry, I couldn’t buy you that lunch, Zhan-ge. I got so drunk and hung over that I couldn’t get up until it was dark outside. You even bothered to make this for me.” He lifted the bowl up and shook his head. “I’ll try not to be drunk the next time I hit on you.”

Xiao Zhan laughed along with Yibo in hopes of his tenant really hitting on him next time... sober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here i go again 😅  
> merry christmas my readers!  
> updates until end of 2020 😍
> 
> check out my other fic while you're waiting for the updates on this please 😊
> 
> thanks for reading, leaving a comment, hitting the kudos button, bookmarking and subscribing to my work 😚


	2. Chapter 2

  
“Zhan-ge, I think I’m ready to treat you to that lunch now.” Yibo burst inside the flat after his class that Friday afternoon. “Oh... Hey... Zhan-ge..." Yibo retreated a few steps. "Sorry, I didn’t mean to...”

Xiao Zhan straightened up from the man’s lap that he was straddling and looked at his surprised tenant. “Yibo... I didn’t think you'd be back until tonight.”

Yibo nodded, suddenly looking so awkward “My class... The rest of my classes were cancelled. So..."

Xiao Zhan smiled at him. "It’s okay. You live here too, you know."

The other man twisted to greet him with a wave. "Hey."

"Hey." Yibo lifted a hand to wave back. "Uh... Yeah... I guess I’ll be in my room... You two just go on.” Yibo said and exchanged nods with the man currently kneading Xiao Zhan’s waist.

“I’ve been touching you for almost an hour, and yet you just got hard now, baby?” The man underneath Xiao Zhan said when Yibo’s door closed.

Xiao Zhan chuckled against the other’s lips “Hmm... I’m so hard... you’re gonna flip when I start fucking you.” He said and pushed his tongue inside the guy’s open mouth.

But then he held Xiao Zhan back. “Wait... Are you saying... You want to top? Didn’t you want me to--”

“Of course, you’re going to fuck me too. But I want to--" Oh no... Xiao Zhan sighed closing his eyes. Here goes another man assuming his preference.

“Oh... I think I should let you know... I don’t---"

"It's fine."

"Xiao Zhan, I didn't realize--" The man held Xiao Zhan's arm when he moved to get off. "I'm sorry."

Xiao Zhan shook his head. "It's fine." He repeated carefully removing the hand on his arm. "I'm sorry too. I guess we should've made that clear, before we got together." Xiao Zhan stood up. "I'm really sorry, but I guess you better leave."

“Leave? So soon?” He asked standing up but only to pull Xiao Zhan against him. “Baby, can we just—“

Xiao Zhan took a few steps away. “Sorry, babe. Can’t do...” They were both wrong to assume each other's preference anyway.

"This is too bad. I really thought I was gonna get lucky with you." The guy shook his head in regret and gave Xiao Zhan one last kiss and a quick hug. “If in case you change your mind, you know you can always sit next to me in the morning class.”

Xiao Zhan chuckled with him and led him out the door.

“Hey...” Yibo slipped out of his room when he heard the main door shut. “Was it because I’m here?” The curious tenant asked when he flopped next to Xiao Zhan on their couch.

“Nah... We just... Hmm... We decided we want different things.” Xiao Zhan said, shrugging.

Yibo only nodded and decided to turn on the TV.

Three movies passed. Yibo called in delivery to treat Xiao Zhan for dinner instead of late lunch. And before the next movie started, Yibo stretched up from the couch, taking the plastic bag of empty food containers with him. “I’m getting myself a beer. Do you want one?” He yelled from the kitchen when Xiao Zhan heard the sink faucet open.

“Get me the coldest one.” Xiao Zhan yelled back, stretching his legs on the couch.

When Yibo came back, he sat close to Xiao Zhan, letting his legs rest across his lap. “Here you go...”

“Thanks.” Xiao Zhan took his first sip at the already opened can and kept his gaze on the TV.

Less than 30 minutes into the movie, Xiao Zhan heard Yibo crush the beer can in his hand, before placing it on the corner table next to him. Xiao Zhan finished his, and handed the can to Yibo, hearing him crush it as well prior to letting it join the other can.

They were just sitting there watching TV when Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo because he started mindlessly massaging his feet while keeping his eyes on the TV.

“Is it bothering you?” Yibo’s hands paused and Xiao Zhan saw the younger man already looking at him.

“Huh?”

“That I’m touching your feet.” Yibo pressed his fingers on it. “Is it bothering you?”

Xiao Zhan responded by quickly shaking his head “It’s fine... I just...” He smiled at Yibo “It feels nice.” It felt great actually, Yibo’s fingers working on his feet. Then he wondered where else his fingers would work great on.

Yibo continued massaging and let his gaze travel back on the TV. “Your feet are soft to touch... They might look bony but the pads of your feet are really soft.” He said, glancing at said feet in between watching.

“That’s because I’m lazy and I hate walking around.” Xiao Zhan chuckled.

“I can see that. You even take your car though the university’s only 2 blocks away.” He chuckled with him.

“Well, aside from the reason that I sweat so much, it’s also because I have a bad stamina. I’ll be dead even before I get to class if I walked.” There was a few seconds of silence between them after laughing out, when Xiao Zhan spoke again. “But you... Hearing from last time, you on the other hand have good stamina... Even though you were drunk.”

Yibo laughed and finally turned away from the TV to face him as his hands traveled up to massage his calves as well. “Are you kidding? I fucked him during our first round and then I ended up lying on the bed all throughout the night, letting him fuck my head off, like you advised.”

His tenant laughed... But he stopped when he noticed Xiao Zhan was just looking at him, stunned.

“What? Are you disappointed that I have bad stamina too?” Yibo’s brows furrowed as his hands stopped squeezing on his lower leg.

“No... I just didn’t think you’d...” Xiao Zhan swallowed. So wrong of him to assume again?

That’s when Yibo bit his lip and smirked at him. “Let him top?” He continued, eyes narrowed, waiting for Xiao Zhan's response. If he’d known less he wouldn't think that Yibo was actually hitting on him.

“Are you--?” Xiao Zhan was confused, so he couldn’t continue. Head tilted, he pressed his tongue inside his cheek. He could be reading this wrong.

A grin broke out of Yibo’s lips “Can’t you tell?”

That’s when Xiao Zhan noticed that his foot was actually pressing against Yibo’s cock... Err... Yibo’s hard cock... He slightly rubbed his foot on him... Really, really hard cock. Xiao Zhan sighed then bit his lower lip, staring up at Yibo.

“You know, when Zhuocheng first introduced you to me two years ago, I didn’t think you were this slow.” Yibo said, massaging his calf again.

“I—“ Darn it. He couldn’t say a word.

He wasn’t that slow. Though he's kinda figuring out everything now. Like the reason why Yibo moved in with him without thinking twice. So there was something to that lingering hand shake after they were introduced to each other two years back.

How could he not know, when he himself can remember how warm his tenant’s hand had been during that night when they first met at a schoolmate's house party.

“What's going on in your mind, Zhan-ge?” Yibo asked.

He must’ve looked like he was terrified from realizing everything. But actually, it was just a shocker that Yibo was practically telling him that they could fuck, and they can switch, just like how he wants it.

“I thought a simple hard on every morning could turn you on... But look at us... I’m basically telling you now that I want us to fuck and yet you’re still sitting there with a hard-on, while looking at me like I’m some weirdo.”

That does it. “Damn you.” Xiao Zhan groaned before shifting on the couch to lunge on Yibo, pushing his tongue inside his tenant’s awaiting mouth as their bodies came in contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all. Thank you for reading. Let us follow each other on twitter okay? @BubbleWangji
> 
> Happy reading and thanks to those who bothered to leave a comment to show their appreciation for my work 😚


	3. Chapter 3

“Hmm... You’re enjoying this so much, hmm?” Xiao Zhan murmured after releasing Yibo’s lower lip that he pulled on with his teeth.

“You have no idea.” The younger continued rubbing their clothed cocks together as they rolled on the carpeted floor.

Xiao Zhan couldn’t remember when they fell on the wide space between the couch and the flatscreen, with their tops already scattered around them.

Xiao Zhan was pretty sure his lips will be so swollen the next day because Yibo rammed their lips together like he'd been so deprived of kissing for so long.

They kept their lips locked together while their hands moved between them, trying to get each other naked. And when Yibo's cock sprang up after Xiao Zhan pulled down his boxers with the help of one foot, he just had to pull back and admire it.

Xiao Zhan pressed his palm on the underside of Yibo's hard-on and rubbed it over his abdomen. “I always thought it would look like this whenever you walked out of your room with a screaming bulge between your legs.” Xiao Zhan whispered as he knelt by Yibo's side.

Yibo pushed up from lying down and helped Xiao Zhan take off what’s left of his clothing. “So you were actually paying attention to that.”

“Who wouldn’t?”

Yibo chuckled and caressed Xiao Zhan's sack. “I thought you were ignoring it. That’s why I had to ask you before if you weren’t straight. I knew you weren’t because Zhuocheng confirmed, but I doubted because you kept ignoring me.”

“I was trying to hold myself back and be a decent landlord, and yet you were trying to seduce me all this time...” Xiao Zhan narrowed his eyes and pushed Yibo to lie down. “Fuck you, Yibo.”

Yibo chuckled again. “I can’t wait.” And with that Xiao Zhan hunched down from kneeling on his side to devour the younger’s dick in his mouth. His lips traced down the length of his shaft until he gagged and moaned around him, making Yibo buck his hips up.

Xiao Zhan repeated that again and again, knowing how it was making Yibo crazy whenever the head of his cock jabbed the back of his throat.

“Damn it, Zhan-ge. Come here.” Yibo ordered, pulling on his hips to have him part his legs on the opposite sides of Yibo's head. He groaned around Yibo's length when the latter started circling his tongue on the tip of Xiao Zhan’s well-erected cock.

Yibo stroked his dangling length and sucked on his head while Xiao Zhan bobbed his head up and down the former’s shaft. Xiao Zhan released Yibo's cock from his mouth but kept pumping it when he felt the young man’s fingers circling his entrance.

Xiao Zhan was so eager to be fingered, that he sucked on his own fingers and pushed it inside Yibo's hole even before the other man did the same thing to him. He released Xiao Zhan’s length in a groan and clenching his hole before mimicking what the other did.

With fingers stretching their holes while they sucked on each other’s cock, they both whimpered at the pleasure, over-powering the volume of the movie that was playing in the background.

Feeling the tension first, Xiao Zhan pulled Yibo's cock out from his mouth, releasing it with a loud pop as he scissored his fingers to stretch Yibo's very tight hole. “I’m gonna fucking come, Yibo.” He sounded labored.

Yibo complied by sucking harder on Xiao Zhan’s head as he swirled his tongue on his tip while sliding his finger’s in and out of the latter’s ass. Yibo did so as he jerked his pelvis against Xiao Zhan’s hand that was fisted around his cock, and his fingers that were stretching the tenant’s hot hole.

“Fuck...” Xiao Zhan moaned. His hands were already motionless as he whimpered somewhere between Yibo's thigh and pulsing hard-on. “Oh yes baby... Suck me until I come...” He cried out and jerked his hips to start fucking Yibo's mouth.

Xiao Zhan’s teeth deliciously scraped Yibo's inner thighs when he felt his fingers curling inside, touching that part where he aimed to be kindled the most. His knees were pressing hard on the carpet as he tried to harder to impale Yibo's mouth with his pulsing cock.

“Deeper Yibo!” Xiao Zhan demanded. “Deeper... I’m so close.” Xiao Zhan had to pull out his fingers from Yibo's hole to support his weight, his hands clutching on Yibo's knees. He screamed, the new angle of his body allowing Yibo to take him in his mouth deeper.

Yibo's mouth was so wet with pre-cum and saliva that his cock was gliding in and out smoothly. It felt so good fucking his tenant’s mouth like that, while he’s being fingered.

Soon enough, Xiao Zhan’s body went rigid and he released a huge load of cum in Yibo's mouth, some of it dropping down his face when Xiao Zhan pulled the limped cock out of his mouth.

“Oh you taste so good...” Yibo panted as Xiao Zhan tried to sit next to him. He sat up as well, and gripped Xiao Zhan’s nape to let him clean off the cum that trickled down his chin.

"That was nice..." Xiao Zhan mumbled against Yibo's lips "But I think we should move in to my room, now. Before I get hard again and decide to fuck here. I'll get carpet burn."

When Xiao Zhan said that, Yibo trailed his fingers up his shin to touch his reddened knees. "Hmm..." Yibo kissed both his knees "I'm sorry baby... Get up, we'll move to your room."

Xiao Zhan's sex-filled brain was somehow over-powered by the sudden sweet gesture. Yibo has always been like that towards him. Caring.

But then again, five minutes later, Yibo was already pushing Xiao Zhan down the bed, struggling to reach for the bed side drawer for a bottle of lube. The roughness of the movement as he stood with one knee on the side of the bed while he pulled on Xiao Zhan's legs towards him only made the latter feel hotter and hotter until he slammed a slick, hard cock in Xiao Zhan.

Sweat broke on their foreheads as Yibo began moving his hips, thrusting like his life depended on it. He fucked Xiao Zhan hard and deep.

Yibo held Xiao Zhan's legs open and pounded like a jackhammer, having his landlord spread out on the bed, helpless to his assault.

"Oh my God." Xiao Zhan clapped a hand over his eyes while his other hand crumpled a bunch of sheets. Yibo was merciless towards him, and he loved it. "Aah! Yibo... Yes... That's it, harder baby... Hmm..."

Yibo pushed Xiao Zhan's legs wider, holding his ankles apart as he kept sliding in, watching how his full length disappeared inside Xiao Zhan's hot and tight entrance as he jerked his hips repeatedly.

"Fuck!" Xiao Zhan could feel every movement inside him. How Yibo's cock was brushing against the walls of his rectum as he constricted his muscles around it. It was so fucking good.

A couple more thrust and Yibo withdrew his length, panting as he held his own shaft, pointing the tip above Xiao Zhan's half-hard cock that was lying on his lower abdomen.

Yibo pumped his length, groaning through gritted teeth, both of them anticipating his spill. Xiao Zhan watched him through sex-dazed eyes as he spurted a good amount of cum over Xiao Zhan's length and balls. They both moaned at the strings of cum shooting out the bulbous tip of his swollen cock.

Xiao Zhan lay on the bed panting while Yibo shifted to move and kneel by his side, reaching for his landlord's cock then spread his own seed, coating Xiao Zhan's length well with it as he ducked his head down to suck on the crown.

Xiao Zhan got hard instantly. He rested himself on his elbows, watching Yibo cover his throbbing dick with cum.

Xiao Zhan pulled pillows from above him, making sure he doesn't disturb Yibo with what he was doing. He stacked the pillows under his head to incline his body, and then began stroking Yibo's back with his palm.

His tenant sucked him, expertly moving his mouth and hands on Xiao Zhan's cock, while Xiao Zhan kept himself busy, first caressing Yibo's back, lower and lower until he was rubbing his fingers between Yibo's buttocks.

Xiao Zhan brought his fingers up to his mouth, wetting it before, pushing it inside Yibo's clenching ass. He started with two fingers then stretched him wider with three, while his other hand pushed Yibo's head further down his shaft.

Xiao Zhan dug his fingers up to his knuckles inside Yibo's tightness as he jerked his hips up, fucking Yibo's mouth, knocking him senseless around his length.

"That's enough." Xiao Zhan said after a couple minutes of choking Yibo with his dick. Xiao Zhan curled his fingers to press on Yibo's sweet spot. "Ride me, Yibo... Fuck yourself with my cock until you come again." He ordered the crazed young man.

Yibo complied and shifted, lifting one leg up to straddle Xiao Zhan and position himself above the wet dick. "I'm going to fuck myself hard on your cock Zhan-ge." Yibo whispered when he bent down to kiss Xiao Zhan's lips.

"Knock yourself off, baby." Xiao Zhan encouraged, and groaned then hissed when Yibo impaled himself on his erection.

"Fuck!" Yibo screamed, then exhaled a huge amount of air. He paused, letting himself adjust on Xiao Zhan's unfamiliar size. With a grunt escaping his lips, he pulled up, clenching... then relaxed before he completely slammed back down.

Xiao Zhan cringed. Yibo was going to kill him and send him straight to heaven.

It was the longest fifteen minutes ever for both of them. Yibo consistently bouncing himself on top of Xiao Zhan while he clutched on his landlord's drawn up knees behind him, and Xiao Zhan on the other hand, was trying his best not to come soon because of all the breath-taking sight in front of him.

They both came with powerful orgasms, Xiao Zhan filling Yibo up while Yibo spilled his cum on Xiao Zhan chest and abdomen... which he licked clean before collapsing on top of him.

Xiao Zhan held Yibo tight against his chest, as he ducked his head down to capture the younger's lips, sharing a kiss that lasted longer than they did, fucking. Slow sweeping of lips and tongue, savoring the after-shock of their shared orgasms.

"How was it?" Xiao Zhan whispered after Yibo sighed against his chest.

"Obviously breath-taking." He sighed again "You were much more amazing than I thought you could be." Yibo had a satisfied smile on his lips and Xiao Zhan was glad about it.

"I'm happy you're satisfied." Xiao Zhan cupped Yibo's cheek and pressed their lips together for another kiss, but Yibo pulled back after a while.

"How about me?" Yibo's eyes were anticipating "How did I do?"

"You?" Xiao Zhan scrunched up his face and shrugged "You were okay." Xiao Zhan said, despite wanting to tell Yibo that he was beyond amazing.

"Okay?" Yibo frowned, definitely unsatisfied. "Come on Zhan-ge, I'm serious...Tell me..." He knew his efforts and wouldn't settle for being okay.

"Hmm... I think I need to find a new tenant." Xiao Zhan said without care.

Yibo pushed up from his chest, confused, if not, surprised. "A new tenant? Why?"

"Because I think you would do much better than being okay if you occupied this bed beside me, instead of the room beside mine." Xiao Zhan said, reversing their positions laughing into their kiss

~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reached the end 😊
> 
> Thank you for reading! 😊 I hope you would let me know in the comments if you finished reading this 😍 Thanks for your time and happy holidays once again 😚 ~bubs


End file.
